choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
A Courtesan of Rome Choices
This page contains the choices in A Courtesan of Rome and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 Choice 2 *Crowned in Glory (��15) *Braids and Beads (��15) *Upswet Curls *Barbarian Blonde *Modest Bun Choice 3 *A Belt of Jewels (��15) *Caped in Violet (��20) *Bare-Armed Beauty *Olive Sheath Choice 4 *Perfect! Let's begin! *Not quite right. Let's try something else. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your name? Default is "Arin." Chapter One: Princess of Gaul Choices Choice 1 *Could not ask for a more handsome patron. (❤ +Cassius) *Care nothing for Rome's Senate. (No effect) Choice 2 *Charm your guests for you. (+Reputation) *Stick to my performance. (No effect) Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What tribe are you from? Default is "Catauni." Choice 4 *We must have faith. (No effect) *The gods have abandoned us. (No effect) Choice 5 *Bow to Legate Aquila. (No effect) *Yell at Legate Aquila. (No effect) Choice 6 *To survive anything they do to me. ( ) *To go to the ends of earth to find you. ( ) *To kill Legate Aquila and all his creatures. ( ) Choice 7 *Will not ruin your party with my musings. (+Reputation) *Was just remembering my family. (No effect) Choice 8 *Brush him off. (No effect) *Tell him what you overheard about Marc Antony. (No effect) Choice 9 *I'm sure Cassius will want to see you. (No effect) *I'd love to have your company. (Sabina ❤ +Romance) Choice 10 *Knock it aside. (No effect) Choice 11 *No one but myself. (No effect) *The Catauni. (No effect) Choice 12 *What would I need to do? (No effect) *I will not take orders from you! (No effect) Choice 13 *Teach me to wield this power. (+Reputation) *What power is there in serving men? (No effect) *I care only for avenging my family. (No effect) " " Choice 14 *I love when you defend me. (❤ +Syphax) *I can handle this myself. (+Reputation) Choice 15 *Insulted the honor of Lena's scholae. (No effect) *Couldn't help yourself. I understand. (No effect) " " If you got 1 or more +Reputation. " " If you got 0 +Reputation. Choice 16 *Was just remembering how I came here. (No effect) *Am better now that we're alone. (❤ +Syphax) Choice 17 *Make an offering with Syphax. (��12) *Go to the meal. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Still a little shaken up. (No effect) *Better now that I'm with you. (❤ +Syphax) Diamond Choice 2 *In their memory. (No effect) *In their honor. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *A coin. (No effect) *A ring. (No effect) *A drop of blood. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Keep my family safe. (No effect) *Bring my family back to me. (No effect) *Allow me my vengeance on Legate Aquila. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Shall be the best Roman. (No effect) *Despise Rome and always will. (No effect) *Want to hear what else you see in me. (❤ +Syphax) Diamond Choice 6 *Your friendship is valueable to me. (No effect) *We should not allow ourselves to get too close. (No effect) *You are more than just a friend. (❤ +Syphax) " " Choice 18 *Wish we could just be alone together. (❤ +Cassius) *Thank you for your support. (No effect) Chapter Two: Crossing the Rubicon Choices Choice 1 *Fight them. (No effect) *Pull Cingerix back. (No effect) Choice 2 *What happened? How was Caesar's victory achieved? (No effect) *I've waited a long time to meet you... (Antony ❤+Romance) Choice 3 *The invasion was ''unlawful! *I take it ''you ''belive the invasion was justified? *Why would a senator vote ''against Roman expansion? (+Reputation) Choice 4 *Are a mediocre soldier basking in Caesar's glory. (+Reputation) *Are as astute as you are handsome. (Antony ❤+Romance) *Know Cassius is a good man. (❤ +Cassius) Choice 5 *Only have me if you beg. *Talk to my scholae. (+Reputation) *Never have me! (No effect) Choice 6 *Battle axe. (��15) ( ) *Longsword and shield. (��15) ( ) *Standard gladius. ( ) Now playing as Victus Choice 7 *Boast. (No effect) *Spit. (No effect) Choice 8 *Dodge blow. (No effect) Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Duck! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Freeze! (No effect) *Charge! Choice 10 *Will destroy all Romans! (No effect) *Will not die for your entertainment! (No effect) *Have no quarrel with you, Scythian. (No effect) Choice 11 *Offer mercy. (No effect) *Finish him. (No effect) Choice 12 *Have too much to live for to lose. (No effect) *Fight only to spill Roman blood. (No effect) *Only wish it were you in the ring with me. (No effect) Choice 13 *Sneak out quietly. (No effect) *Run as fast as I can. (No effect) Choice 14 *Fight! (No effect) *Go quietly. (No effect) Choice 15 *Will have my freedom. (No effect) *Have not lost everything if my family still lives. (No effect) Now playing as your character. Choice 16 *You don't know anything of Caesar's plans. (+Wiles) *You wish to be left alone. (+Wiles) Choice 17 *Only here because I was paid. (No effect) *Looking for a powerful man. (+Wiles) (❤ +Antony) *Here for reasons of my own. (No effect) Choice 18 *Is Legate Aquila coming here with Caesar? (No effect) *Shouldn't you be at Caesar's side? (+Wiles) Choice 19 *Syphax, I can handle myself. (No effect) *Antony, are you certain about that? (No effect) Choice 20 *Enjoyed myself tonight. (+Wiles) *Been at war my whole life. (No effect) *Been happy to be with you. (❤ +Cassius) Choice 21 *Have a private meal. (��17) *Remain at the party. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Always like to hear what's happening. (No effect) *Rather just spend time together. (❤ +Cassius) Diamond Choice 2 *Sea Urchin (No effect) *Flamingo Tongues (No effect) *Roasted Dormouse (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Delicious. (No effect) *Disgusting. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *But something changed your mind? (No effect) *Most Romans never learn differently. (No effect) *I'll bet you were an adorable child. (❤ +Cassius) Diamond Choice 5 *Never trust anyone whose first loyalty is to gold. (No effect) *I wish the tribes in Gaul had shown such loyalty. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Why haven't you done more? ( ) *I wish there were more Romans like you. (❤ +Cassius) (Path A) Diamond Choice 7 (Path A) *Kiss him. (❤ +Cassius) *Stand up. (No effect) " " Category:A Courtesan of Rome Category:Choices Walkthrough